Space heaters having electrical resistance coils to heat air moved with motor driven fans are in common use to dry objects and heat rooms. The heaters comprise housings surrounding electric motors and fans driven by the electric motors. Guide supporting electrical resistance elements located in the housings are connected to electric power sources to increase the temperature of the elements. The electrical resistance elements are very hot when subjected to electrical power. This heat is transmitted by conduction to air moved by the fans adjacent the electrical resistance elements. These heaters require substantial amounts of electric energy and can be electric and fire hazards. Magnetic fields of magnets have also been developed to generate heat. The magnets are moved relative to a ferrous metal member to establish a magnetic field which generates heat to heat air. Examples of heaters having magnets are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents.
Bessiere et at in U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,362 discloses a fan with rotating discs made of magnetic material fixed to a shaft. A plurality of electromagnets are fixed adjacent to the rotating discs. The eddy currents generated by the rotating discs produce heat which heats the air blown by the fan to transfer heat to a desired area.
Charms in U.S. Pat. No. 3,671,714 discloses a heater-blower including a rotating armature surrounded by a magnetic field formed in the armature by coils. The armature includes closed loops that during rotation of the armature generates heat through hysteresis losses. A motor in addition to generating heat also powers a fan to draw air across the heated coils and forces the air into a passage leading to a defroster outlet.
Gerard et al in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,060 discloses a permanent magnet thermal heat generator having a motor with a drive shaft coupled to a fan and copper absorber plate. The absorber plate is heated as it is rotated relative to permanent magnets. The fan sucks air through a passage into a heating chamber and out of the heating chamber to a desired location.
Bell in U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,245 discloses a permanent magnet heat generator for heating water in a tank. A motor powers a magnet rotor to rotate within a ferrous tube creating eddy currents that heats up the tube and working fluid in a container. A pump circulates the working fluid through the heating container into a heat transfer coil located in the tank.
Usui et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,484 discloses a magnetic heater for heating a radiator fluid in an automobile. The heater has a rotor for rotating magnets adjacent an electrical conductor. A magnetic field is created across the small gap between the magnets and the conductor. Rotation of the magnets slip heat is generated and transferred by water circulating through a chamber.